


Heather

by scriptophobia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Bittersweet Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Binary Deceit | Janus Sanders, Pining, Sharing Clothes, Song fic, Spin the Bottle, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptophobia/pseuds/scriptophobia
Summary: virgil plays a concert
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders (One Sided), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders (One Sided), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Heather

**Author's Note:**

> she’s Back :0
> 
> this is a fic from my band au with mercury (@ratherstarryeyed on tumblr they r gr8)!!!! our tumblr is @ask-warped-rose and it is Full Of Angst and Fun :D
> 
> hmu on tumblr @heavenly-roman

_janus 💛: virgil. darling. sunshine. brendon urie to my ryan ross. muffin. love. PLEASE tell me you didn’t agree to this bullshit that roman came up with_

_janus 💛: wait who am i kidding? i know you didn’t, you’re too smart_

_virgil: i didn’t, no. i think it’s fucking stupid_

_virgil: gotta go, show time 💜_

_janus 💛: have a good show 💛_ 💛

“Uh, hey guys,” Virgil speaks into the mic. The crowd screams, and he can’t help but smile at the reaction. “You might know me, my name is Virgil Fekete, and I used to be in a band called Warped Rose.”

The crowd screams once more as Virgil starts strumming his guitar, “Yeah, so, uh, this song is called Heather.”

❝ I still remember, third of December, me and your sweater, you said it looked better on me than it did you. ❞

_“It’s fucking freezing,” Virgil chatters, rubbing his hands up his exposed forearms._

_“Well maybe if you didn’t wear a t-shirt in_ December, _you would be fine,” says Janus. They shrug off their hoodie and pass it to their band mate. “Here, wear this.”_

_“And have you wearing nothing? Yeah, right.”_

_“My shirt is long sleeved, asshole. Take the sweater.”_

_Virgil begins to retort, but as the wind bites into his skin as it whips past, he hesitantly reaches for the sweater. “Are you sure?”_

_“Anything to shut your whining up,” Janus sighs, but there’s no real malice in their voice. They give Virgil a once over as he slips the hoodie on. “It looks better on you, anyway.”_

_Virgil pretends his blush is from the wind._

❝Only if you knew how much I liked you, but I watch your eyes as she walks by. What a sight for sore eyes, brighter than a blue sky, she’s got you mesmerized, while I die.❞

_“—And it was this whole thing, and… Are you even listening to me?”_

_“Mhm,” hums Roman, his gaze trailing behind Virgil._

_“Sure you are, Reyes. What did I just say?”_

_“What?”_

_Virgil scoffs, and turns to see the focus of Roman’s attention. Janus is wearing a black crop top, a yellow maxi skirt with high slits, and combat boots._

_Virgil suddenly understands Roman’s distraction._

_Janus grins as they walk towards the pair, and Virgil feels his heart ache at the loving look Roman gives them._

_“You have the brightest smile I’ve ever seen, dearest,” murmurs Roman._

_Virgil takes it as his cue to leave._

❝Why would you ever kiss me?❞

“ _Janus, it’s your turn.”_

_“For the record,” they say, giving the empty beer bottle a spin, “I think playing spin the bottle is incredibly immature and very middle school, and—”_

_“It landed on Virgil.”_

_Virgil’s eyes meet Janus’ and he feels his heart practically skip a beat. He looks to Roman, who shrugs. “A game’s a game, Virge. I know it doesn’t mean anything anyway.”_

_Virgil ignores the desire to correct Roman, as he locks eyes with Janus again. “I— we don’t have to, if you don’t want to. We can just skip—”_

_And Janus’ lips are on his._

❝I’m not even half as pretty.❞

_“I’ve never seen someone be that good at doing eyeliner,” Virgil muses, staring at Roman._

_“It’s kind of amazing, honestly,” Janus sighs, resting their head on their hand._

_“He’s like… a wizard or something.”_

_“I can hear you two,” Roman calls behind him._

_“Oh, I’m sorry,” Janus mocks. “I was just admiring how pretty my boyfriend is.”_

_“Admire away.”_

❝You gave her your sweater, it’s just polyester.❞

_Roman is wearing a black sweater. Janus’ black sweater. The same black sweater they let Virgil borrow all those months ago._

_“Nice sweater,” Virgil chokes out._

_“Thank you! It’s Jay’s, they let me wear it, which means they’re never getting it back,” Roman laughs, holding the sweater closer to his body as he speaks._

_“It looks cozy.” Virgil knows it’s cozy. In fact,_ he _almost stole it from Janus when he wore it._

_“It really is_.”

❝But you like her better.❞

“ _I love you, Janus.”_

_“And I love you, Roman.”_

❝Wish I were Heather.❞

**Author's Note:**

> pls boil my teeth if u find a typo 
> 
> kudos and comments will get the band back together 👀


End file.
